The Search
by animegirl1435
Summary: This is the continued story of Haro from 'Reincarnated Past'. As she searches for the disappeared Shinsengumi captains she soon enters the new world of Yu-Gi-Oh. The future of Yu-Gi-Oh may change forever by Haro, or will everything be the same?
1. A new world

Hello everyone. If you are my readers of my previous fanfiction you should know that this is the next chapter of the series!

(Previous readers can skip this) For you new readers this is the same story but its going to be a crossover to Yu-Gi-Oh. Haro is my OC and she has been reborn 3 times (this is her 3rd life). The Shinsengumi were sent to different worlds as a result to finally killing the 'man' who recreated her into a supernatural being. She senses the closets captain and winds up in Yu-Gi-Oh. So yeah, that's the basic summary. If you want to understand more of what I'm talking you guys should search for the anime Haukuoki and look for Reincarnated Past. At least before it's 2 or more pages away. Please tell me what you guys think. I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hakuouki (sorry I'm more used to typing it like that) Enjoy!

* * *

I have never thought things would have been taken this far. After sensing for the nearest energy of the Shinsengumi captains I followed it to a new world. Everything seems like it is in the 21st century. I'm walking on the sidewalk browsing through stores, until I bumped into a boy with wild spiky tri-colored hair. I gain my balance back but the boy fell back. "A-omph." He exclaimed before hitting the ground. I ran to his side holding out my hand. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else. Are you okay?" I apologized. He smiled as he took my hand and hauled himself up. Brushing his clothes off he looked back to me. "That's alright I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either. What's your name?" He asked politely. "I'm Haro Usagani. What's yours?" His smile widens, "I'm Yugi Muto." At that exact moment I saw another man standing next to him. He looked similar but older, he is also transparent. I stare into his eyes gathering information. Recently I've figured that I had other powers that I haven't used yet. One of them is that is if I stare into a human or sprit's eyes for a couple seconds I can gather basic information like their name, age, and personality. "Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi, it is nice to meet the both of you." I say shaking his hand. They both stared at me in awe. "Wait how did you know?" Yugi asked leaving his mouth agape. I put my index finger to my lips. "It's a secret. You'll have to prove that I can trust you before I can reveal it." I say. His face brightens up again, "You seem nice. Do you want to be my friend?" Yugi asked me. I give a quizzical look before hesitantly replying, "O-okay."

Yugi then led me to his grandfather's shop. Which he said was the most awesome place in Domino city. "You'll meet my other friends there too. I only left to run an errand." He said. After a turn of another corner for the fifth time at least I see a large sign for games. '_Yep, that's gotta be the place he's talking about._' I thought as we entered through the entrance. An unfamiliar voice greeted us. "Hey Yug! ...Who's this girl?" A blonde guy said pointing to me. "Oh right, she's my new friend. Haro this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Joey, Tristan, Tea this is Haro." Yugi introduced gesturing to each of his friends who lined up to see me. "Hi, I'm Tea, nice to meet you Haro." She greets. I return the greeting, "I know. It's nice to meet you too. And you Joey and Tristan, right?" They guys grinned. "Yep that's us." Joey confirmed. I turn to Yugi, "So was there any other reason why you wanted to come here?" "Huh?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I knew what it was, but now I forgot. Did you have any important business to go to?" Yugi remarked. I looked away. The feeling of the Shinsengumi captains were still somewhere nearby, so I decided to spend some time with Yugi and his friends to get to know Domino city.

"Where are you from?" Tristan questioned as all eyes were on me. "I'm from Otake." I lied. "Really?! What's it like there?" Tea asked, hands pulled up to her chest. "Uh, like any other place." I say unconfident as she gives me a confused look. "So there's nothing awesome there? Are there any duelers at least?" I raise a brow. '_Duelers? What kind of place is this?_' I thought. I make eye contact with Tea searching information on duelers. "Oh, not many. I don't know what the game is about really. I only heard that it was a card game." I answer. Of course I was lying about the few duelers there. I really don't want to have to go into someone's head again unless it's necessary. It also takes more concentration to search for more specific information, I guess it makes sense cause there can be thousands of things in the human brain storage. Then I remembered that this store is a duel monsters trading place. But I want to stop stalling on card games; they can't solve all of the world's problems. Especially not mine's.

So I bring something else up, "I'm still new here. So can you guys show me around here?" I ask as sweetly as I could. "Sure." Yugi chirped. I nodded and head toward the door. "C'mon I want to see what Domino city is like." I exclaim half faking my smile. They all nod to each other then follow me out.

After 2 hours just showing me buildings, their school, and so on we took a break at a café. "Man, that was actually fun! Tristan you should really try catching up to us." Joey bantered. Tristan was heaving himself onto the outdoor chair. "How can I keep up when you all just disappear every 4 seconds? You're there next to me one second then you guys just appear 5 stores away!" Tristan huffed. "Thanks for showing me around you guys. I hope it wasn't trouble." I thank. "No problem. But it's getting dark. We all should go home for the day." Tea huffed looking at the dark blue and still darkening sky. "You're right. But it's a Friday why don't we go to Haro's place for a visit?" Joey suggested. My face and body became stiff. I don't have a place to stay at. Heck, I just appeared here a couple hours ago! "Actually, I need to tell you guys something. Can Yami come out too?" I ask. Tea, Joey and Tristan all look at me with big frog's eyes. "Wait how does she know about Yami? Is she psychic or somethin'?!" Joey boomed. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too but, I didn't want to be rude and you said that we had to gain your trust." Yugi explained looking at me questionably.

My eyes emphasized that I was going to say something serious so everyone gets quiet. I parted my lips to let out my secret to them but a black streak flashes across my face in between Yugi's and mine. Luckily anyone was hardly out; I turn my head to the shattered glass that had steam rising from its intruder. I have an idea of what it was, a monster that was created by that evil man then locked up in a cell next to mine long ago. "Everyone leave _now_." I say in a low wary voice. Unfortunately to my luck they were stupid enough to say some brave words. "No Haro, we're helping you take down that thing." A lower male voice sounded behind me. It was Yami Yugi in place of Yugi Muto. I send them my most terrifying serious glare. "There is _nothing_ you can do. All four of you go home now. I will handle this myself." I instructed, but they stood their ground. It was too late to say anything else. The monster bursts from the shattered glass toward us. I hold my hand toward Yugi and the others creating a barrier to keep them in and safe. "Hey, let us help Haro! You can't do this alone!" Yami yelled through the barrier walls. I ignore him. The creature before me is on all fours, it looked like a disgustingly warped bobcat, its eyes having scars running down each side through the iris.

I held my hands out as my twin blades fell into my grasp. It began to circle me, like what that man did to me before I came here. Stopping it races toward me, though making one swift move I cut through its neck to the lower ribcage. It howled horribly in pain as it turned to smoke. I let down the barrier. Everyone fell to their knees, even Yami who turned back into Yugi. "You see now? Can your duel monster handle that? This isn't the first time I've seen those creatures, you all should have went home when I told you to." Tossing my blades in the air they vanish. I face them, anger and regret was all I felt for them. I had said beforehand that they should have gone home, I even protected them as they stood staring in fear at the creature and I. Yet it was partially my fault as well thinking I could trust them. I glance at the glass that had broken from the monster's crash. Thinking of what it had looked like before the shards raise up and pieced themselves back together to its former look. I face the other way from Yugi and his friends. "I'll have to erase your memories soon. Keep that in mind." I walk to who knows where until I hear a faint "Wait." I turned halfway to meet Yugi panting. "Thank you." He continued straightening up. "What is there to thank me for? By tomorrow you'll all forget about this event." I say coldly. Shaking his head Yugi protested. "No, you kept us safe. Even though you tried to send us home and we stayed, you saved us." I scoff, "So you're saying that you thought I to let you die?" Taken aback as I expected Yugi backed away a step, "Agh, that's not what I meant. I was just scared to death. And Yami was afraid too, for your safety… But when I saw you look fearlessly in the monster's eyes and fight. I admit I was surprised. Almost anyone would have run away."

I frowned. "Yugi, this is going to be the last time we'll see each other." I state firmly. His face showed more shock. "But why!? I thought you were my friend." I cross my arms. "Were'. Not anymore." Yugi's eyes become watery. "Please don't go. We just met and we had fun. Why do you have to leave now?" Guilt started growing in my gut; the only reason why I befriended him in the first place was just to use him and his other friends to find my own. I sigh turning away before looking back to him. "Listen Yugi, I'm not here for the normal reasons a person would. I never planned to stay here. Put simply I only used you and your friends." I admit heartlessly. Yugi tried as hard as he could to hold back his tears, it was obvious. His hands are tightly clenched and he's looking down. Everyone else came just in time to hear my last sentence. Hurt faces spread as they stared disbelieving at me. Turning away I say one more time. "I'll erase all of your memories tonight." Then I left.

As much as I hurt them it was more painful to say those things to my new friends. I had promised to stay strong to Arata when I was royalty as a child; I don't need to get any more innocent people to get mixed up in my mess, which means that I am on my own until I can finally find the Shinsengumi. After all I also promised that I would stop searching until I find them. I only hope that they can wait for me.

* * *

I must say as nervous as I am I actually look forward to reviews and comments! I'll make another chapter as soon as I can. till next time. Don't forget to tell me what you think (if you want to).


	2. New friends and a new name

Hello people. I hope that at least one of you out there likes this story. Cause it seems like there are many views but only 4 reviews. I'm not saying it's bad but it kinda makes me worry. I don't really know whether someone likes my other stories or not. Or whether they're just clicking my story and exiting out. But anyways back to the chapter. I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh or Hakuouki. Only my OCs. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^,^

* * *

It was midnight I will have to soon go find their homes and erase their memory of me today. I roam the night streets. Which in some places were filled with drunken cheers and joshing, but I ignored them and avoided any ways to be caught. After erasing Yugi's memories as well as his friends I don't know where else I should stay at. I don't even feel like I should erase their memory. I'm not used to being alone anymore. '_But you must live on with no comrades. You know their future your current missing friends are an example._' My inner voice said. Instead I push it aside as I found myself walking to the game store. Standing 3 feet from the doors I look straight up before entering. Yes for you people who are asking the entrance doors are locked, again I will have to say that I discovered dormant powers I had so I can go through anything I wish, that even includes walls. I know this isn't where they sleep, an urge to return here wouldn't stop bothering me.

The glass cases were left out as I strolled through. Little light shined in but my eyes quickly adjusts to the darkness. Tracking their presence from the area I opened a portal to Yugi's room. Walking through the light disappears, I find myself above the store in his room asleep on the bed as if he collapsed. "Good bye, Yugi. I will admit that it was nice meeting you." I pause. "It was nice meeting you too Yami." Raising both of my hands over his sleeping form I close my eyes in concentration, chanting the memory wipeout. "Hear my request, lend me your power God O Mighty, and erase this boy's memories of me today. Let him not know nor remember me as of-" A hand suddenly grasped my wrist. I instantly open my eyes to see Yami sitting up. "Were you awake?" No answer. "What makes you so desperate to erase my memories of you?" I try to pull my hand away but he has a firm hold. I scowl, "I have my own _personal_ reasons. Besides it'll be safer for you and your friends to forget about me." He raised his brow, amused. "And what makes that any safer?" He's trying to make me confess. "Giving you information on that will risk your friends' lives including your own, pharaoh. If I were to reveal everything to you now your soul will never be allowed to go to rest." He frowned, standing up he takes a deeper look into my eyes.

"You seemed to have wanted to reveal your secrets before that monster attacked us today. Why does that change now?" My mind was blank for 4 seconds before functioning back to normal. "Why would you want to know? My life is already more frustrating as it is! And to correct you I **wasn't** going to spill everything out. I was just going to tell you the reason why I chose to come here." His hold loosened; quickly I pull my hand free. "I don't need anyone else getting in the way. That monster you saw today was just the beginning, more are sure to come after me." He looks like he's…pitying me. "What?" I snap. "You may be able to hide your feelings well but I can see that you've been through much." He soothes. Pain from my chest begins to take over, I force back the tears but they start to brim my eyes. I whip my head the other way. "What's the matter?" Yami asked concerned and confused. All of the frustration and loneliness pour out of my heart; I fell to my knees silently crying. "Haro-" "Don't come any closer." I hissed but it came out as a wavering sob. He knelt beside me putting a hand on my shoulder. The tears streamed down my face, I really missed Heisuke. He helped me defeat my older sister; he was the one who tried to reach to me when Arata had left me. All of the events replayed in my mind, him and the others disappearing, the horrible 'man' who caused me great suffering. My body trembled harder as my sobbing also grew. '_Curse it! Now of all times I just have to have a breakdown?! In front of Yami/Yugi to make it worse!_'

"Haro, don't cry. It saddens me to see a special friend like this." Yami implored. Though my tears didn't stop I straightened slightly. Did he just say 'special friend'? Since when did he feel that way of me? Slowly my tears came to a stop. "I thought I said that we aren't friends anymore." I retort weakly still. He smiled, "You never said that I couldn't renew our friendship." I sniffed. "Must you be so agile?" He smirks. "Must you erase my memories of you?" I stare blankly into his eyes, "Yami why did you call me 'special' before?" Even in the dim light I saw that he stiffened much less blush almost madly. "U-Um w-when I first saw you..you…I thought that you were beautiful!" He said a little too loud. A small blush crept to my face. "Unfortunately though I'm already in love with someone else, that's why I came to Domino city. I sensed his being the strongest here." (hah, must be a surprise since I didn't say which character she sensed! Unless it was that cheez… never mind) "Oh." He replied. I felt a little guilty, even I could tell he was disappointed. "He's lucky, to have you." A smile tugs on my lips. "That's why I am searching for him. It was because of me…that he ended up..here." I began to whisper. I shake my head, my smile returns to a firm line. "I wanted to tell you but I'm afraid. There are so many things that could go wrong if I just tell you more about me." I hug myself.

Yami put his finger under my chin raising it to his face. "Do not worry. The time will come when you will be able to tell me." A small smile returned. Standing up I face away. "I guess I won't be erasing your memories. But I won't hold back if you push your borders." I say in a warning tone. He chuckled, "Alright." I turn to smile to him, suddenly he had a worried expression. "What is it?" I ask. "Where will you stay?" He questioned. "I haven't thought of that yet. Maybe in an abandoned shelter?" He bolted to his feet placing his hands on my shoulders. "No. I will not allow a friend to sleep out like that. You will stay here until the time comes for you to go." I look bewilderedly at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded in assurance. "I'm sure that grandpa won't mind. Come I'll show you the spare room." "Uh okay." Yami pulled me through the hallway to an empty room with a bed. Looking back I see that Yami turned back into Yugi. "You can enroll in school next week. I hope you'll like it here." He cheerfully said. I smile back "I'm sure I will."

~Saturday-the next day~

Yugi and I went out to meet with Tea, Joey, and Tristan. At least it was Yugi who was supposed to go. "Yugi are you sure I should go with you?" I asked looking worried and stubborn. "Don't worry. If I can forgive you they can too." '_I guess that's inspiring enough._' I thought as we stop in front of the same café last night.

"You guys were going to meet up here?" Yugi nodded. "Yeah we I thought you'd still be nearby so before you came to my room I called them." "Now I get it." I say as we both take out a chair to sit on. Minutes passed by till the rest of the gang showed up looking as if they saw a ghost. "Don't worry you guys. Haro is going to stay as our friend. We had a talk last night." Yugi said facing to me. I look away trying to look annoyed, cause honestly I just don't feel like anything this morning. "Just to let you all know I didn't come here because I wanted to, Yugi kept asking me to come this morning. So I did, only because he'd stop asking me about it." The gang gave each other glances before chuckling. They joined us at the round table. "What is this meeting all about really?" I ask. Yugi shrugged. "At first it was to discuss about you that is of course if we could still remember. But I guess now, I personally want to know what that _thing_ was yesterday." I sighed. "I guess there's no point in hiding it." I sigh before going on. "From what I can remember in my first life I was an ordinary girl in a village. It was the 21st century but my village is located in a forested land far from busy cities. Every day I'd go out and play with my friend Akio after chores. It was the same every day, until a man came to us in the field. There was a dark aura emitting from him, we were about to leave but a hand stretched out and held onto my shoulder. I looked back to see that the man had no face. Akio tried to free me but another hand shot out and began to drag him back, luckily I had a dagger in my sleeve. I cut Akio loose though before I could free myself Akio and everything else disappeared.

Not too long after the faceless man captured me I became a caged experiment like many others he took. I figured a way to leave after 7 years being the ranked most successful I could hack into ay data I wanted, and before I could actually leave." I stopped. My hands trembled from anger. "What is it?" Tea asked. "I was killed. In short I lost my own freedom in exchange for theirs." I coldly spat out. "But I was revived as a royal princess. My past life memory was wiped out. But I hardly even recall my 2nd life time. If any of you were wondering life now did not start here. I had recently defeated that faceless man in a different world. Yet he managed to send my new friends to your world. Here in Domino city was the strongest sense of their presence." I finish as everyone looked dumb struck.

Joey held up his hand as if it could pause time, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second. So you have lived 3 times. And your friends from a different world were sent here because of a crazy guy who had kidnapped you as a kid in your first life, right?" I nod. "That's just CRAZY!" Joey shouted almost breaking my eardrums. He rambled on running around like a kid who just got his first toy till I clamped his mouth shut. "Will you just be quiet?! I told you what I remembered about my life so you should just sit down and take it all in!"

"But what about that scary thing that came after you yesterday." Yugi asked bringing back the original question. "I'm getting to that. From what I think I'm guessing that now that the faceless man is gone they decided to come after me to gain more power. After all they were some of other children who were eaten by him." Silence reigned the moment as everyone went into shock. "W-wait a minute… who a-ate them?" Tristan stuttered. I could see the sweat coming from his friends including himself. "Remember how I told you that the faceless man took me?" Everyone nodded in slow motion. "Well it turns out that he evolves by eating children or drinking blood, somewhat like a vampire. But he's much worse than what he sounds." I explain. Everyone gulped. "Okay can we talk about something else?" Tea whimpered.

Clearly I've scared the living daylights out of them.

"Well it's nice to make new friends, normally when someone finds out that their friend is like a monster things tend to take a turn from the good." I remark. "I guess you were going to spill everything after all." I send a glare. "Don't get ahead of yourself Yugi. This is all basic information. In terms of importance this is only level 1." They all stare uneasy at me for a while. Then Yugi interrupted the silence. "Alright let's go back to gramps' store. I heard that he's going to show us something cool!" Yugi chirped as we all got up from the chairs, the mood changing to a lighter feeling. "Glad to know you all understand." I say below my breath. "Did you say something?" Yugi asked. "No." I replied as we all headed to the game store.

The sensor doors opened for us as Yugi ran in to his grandfather. "Grandpa, grandpa can you show us that card you said is special!?" Yugi's grandfather chuckled. "Of course, it's the rare card that has only been made 4 times in the whole world. Now let me find it." He grunted bending down and looking through some boxes. A second later he pulled one box out that was a little bit larger than a card, opening it the card inside read 'Blue-eyes White Dragon'. "Woooww ." Everyone but me stares at the card in awe. "I don't see that big deal of it." I remark. He looks shocked directing his stare at me. "Big deal'? Of course it's a big deal. It's not only powerful but a special friend gave this card to me." he said lovingly. My eyes widen for 2 seconds before returning to normal size since recalling that Yami called me his 'special friend' last night. I'm not sure whether he was just saying it to comfort me or if he really meant it. And is he did, what made him say 'special' instead of just saying friend? Whatever I'll find that out later.

My attention is brought back to reality, seeing Yugi and his friends still looking at the Blue-eyes White Dragon. "I wonder who has the other 3." Yugi though out loud. I wander around to look at other cards that were displayed. Then a thought came to my mind. "Is there a card that has only one copy of itself?" I asked. I turned to look at Yugi's grandfather; actually I'm getting tired of calling him that. "And also Yugi what's your grandfather's name? You never told me." I call out from almost on the other side of the shop. "Oh that's right. Grandpa I forgot to tell you. She's Haro I said that she'd stay here since she has nowhere to go. And Haro my grandpa's name is Solomon Muto, but everyone just calls him grandpa." Yugi introduced as Solomon and I greeted each other. "Well it's nice to see another young and cheerful child. It brings up the mood." Solomon smiled as I politely bowed. Walking over to the group I leaned against the counter.

"Hey Yug why don't we duel with that card today?" Joey asks as Yugi looks over to his grandfather. "If grandpa lets me." Yugi spoke full of hope. Grandpa sighed, "Just be very cautious and careful using that card." He breathed as the teens jumped shouting "Hooray!" I sighed deeply. Tea faced me with a questioning stare, "What's wrong Haro?" I slowly turn my head to look, a _this-is-totally-pointless_ expression written completely over my face. "Well Tea, I'm just not into this 'Duel Monsters' thing. I don't see a point in it." Joey heard my comment and decided to do something about it. "But duel monsters can help with strategies and planning!" he retorted. I roll my eyes, "Joey,_** I**_ had to figure out a plan to let about 2,567 experiments similar to me out of a maze dungeon that has laser sensors, warped dark spirit monsters, traps at every corner, thousands of gates with codes, and fast running flesh-eating giants. You think that I can't plan anything sophisticated?" Everyone stares wide eyed again at a loss for words. "T-that's a lot of security. Isn't that faceless man taking things a little too far? I mean, laser sensors sound hard enough to escape." Yugi commented. I shrug. "Maybe a little bit, but 2,567 all tried to escape at one time." Out of the blue Tea hits the palm of her hand making everyone look at her. "Hey, I just thought of something. Since you've somehow have had the same name for many lives I want to give you a new one!" Tea exclaims with squealing and jumping. We all look at her as if she needs 3 years of extreme therapy.

"C'mon you guys. Haro this could resemble something like.. being reborn as a completely different person!" I stare at her in more confusion and dumbfounded. "Do you already have a name in mind?" I questioned as she squealed even more. "I really want to call you Orah!"

"Or-what?!" the rest of us say in unison. Tea shook her head, "Or-raah. Orah. It's your name backwards." I furrow my brows deeper, "It sounds kinda weird Tea. Are you sure about this?" She nods. "Of course, it's fits you. It's mysterious and pretty at the same time!" She cheered. Though it does sound mysterious, pretty isn't really the other word for it but it somewhat fits me. I think. "Alright, I guess that'll be my new name for the time being." I smile. "Now we can go out and duel till we drop!" Joey shouts. I wag my finger, "Ah uh. Not me, I'll go roam Domino city again." I say while everyone heads out the doors. "But how will we get to you?" Yugi asks worriedly. "Don't worry about. If you need me just call my name and I'll be there." I assured as I parted with them. We waved to each other. "Yugi, I'll come back here at 7. See you until then!" I call as they soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

Haro gets a new name from Tea and for those who are reading this and are like 'that isn't supposed to happen.' Well I **did** put in the summary in question form that 'is the future of YU-Gi-Oh going to change?' So you've shuld have expected something to change. It took me forever to type this chapter and I hope that you readers like this story. Please tell me what you guys think, I would love reviews, though I don't think there will be one any time soon. I might try to make another chapter before the 31st. Though if I don't I'd like to say to you Happy (early) Halloween! till next time.


	3. Return of something horrible

Hi everyone. Sorry for a short chapter. I wanted to at least update something for Halloween. I Do NOT OWN the Yugioh charcters or the Hakuouki ones. Only my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

I decided not to enroll in a school. It's too much to bother with. I am here to search for people I know, not to explore or join anything like school. I've learned more than enough believe me. Today's Monday so gramps and I are alone in the store/house. I don't want to venture out yet. First I need to find an exact location. Yeah some of you might think that 'Why didn't you do that earlier? I mean isn't that how you got to Domino city in the first place?' Well I did look for the strongest presence but I didn't look for the exact exact location.

After I greeted Yugi off this early morning I returned to my room, meditating. Oddly enough their presence seemed to have been covered, almost erased. The feeling of their presence is everywhere now at a very low level. Strange I don't remember the feeling to be so…blurred. I concentrated harder trying to find a better connection. Unfortunately after hours of trying to find a better location of them I ended up having nothing to follow. I checked the time, 1:27 pm. _Growwwlllll_. I held onto my stomach feeling a bit weak. I haven't eaten in 8 hours. I wonder why I didn't feel hungry earlier. Almost tipping when I got up I leaned against the wall for support as I headed down a story. Gramps was on the lowest story which is where the shop is. I found the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Some left over beef is good enough. I looked in the rice cooker, just enough for myself. Finishing warming up the beef pieces I grabbed myself a plate, added rice, and went over to the dining room. Another good thing to add is that there was a window next to where I wanted to sit. So I plopped myself down and ate after praying. I finished eating a bit sooner than I thought, so after washing dishes I made new rice and did some cleaning for something to do.

I heard the doors open for the 20th time but this time to hear Yugi's voice. I've been cleaning for basically an hour and a half. "Hi Grandpa!" I heard Yugi say. "Where's Har-I mean Orah?" I heard him ask as his grandfather answered, "I heard the vacuum upstairs, you may want to check there." Solomon suggested with a delighted chuckle, I hear Yugi running up the stairs. "Orah! I'm home!" I see the cheerful Yugi coming my way I smile warmly, "Welcome back Yugi. I just decided to do something for the time being." I say gesturing to the turned off vacuum. He smiled back then began to slowly spin a 360 degrees looking at the walls to the far corners. "This place is so clean! It looks like a professional cleaner came here while I was gone." Yugi gaped. I laughed, "Oh, don't over exaggerate. It only took an hour and a half. It's nothing too special." Yugi shook his head. "No, Orah you did a really great job! I'm sorry you have to clean my place though." He apologized sounding embarrassed. I shook my head defiantly, "It's _also_ my place too. Don't feel bad I did the cleaning because I wanted to." I assured. A small smile returned to Yugi's face. "Thank you Orah. You're really nice, I'm actually glad I bumped into you. Otherwise I'd never meet such a nice person as you." Yugi proudly admitted. "And I thank you and your grandpa. You're both were very welcoming to a stranger like me. I never thought I'd get to stay in a nice place like this." I admired glancing around the room. When I looked back to Yugi I saw a light blush in his cheeks. "W-well thanks. Oh, and by the way not to be rude or anything but how is your search for your other friends?" My smile dropped, I didn't frown my lips were just relaxed. "Not too good. Yesterday their presence seemed so clear and exact. But today when I tried searching for their presence again it was so low almost as if it was gone. To make it worse their presence unlike yesterday has been scattered everywhere in Domino city. I can't get a firm hold of where they could be." I answer, troubled more since the thought returned.

Yugi looked down at his shoes for a short while before looking back up to me. "Don't worry we'll help you find them. I know we will." Yugi mused. His bright smile returning. "Now, I need to do some homework. I'll be done in an hour so do what you've been doing." He said then left to his room.

I decided to end the cleaning today and put the vacuum away. Out of boredom since Yugi hasn't come out of his room yet I went downstairs to the shop. "Nothing else to do?" Solomon mused. I smirk, "Nothing else to do." I echo back. "You can look at all the cards I have. One may get your interest." He suggested. I look around at the section. "I guess I can have a look." I conceded. Walking to the cards section I bend over to scan through hundreds of cards. "Grandpa, what is the point of duel monsters? It's nothing but a…" I had a feeling that Solomon was smiling. "That's right Orah. It _is_ a game. But one that brings much fun and competition for everyone of all ages. It's one unlike any other." He explained. I quirk my brow, "Grandpa even someone like me can tell you that." I joke. We both laugh. "Orah, you've been a wonderful friend. I do hope that you find your friends." I nod. It feels like everyone has passed down the information I told them, which is good. "I have to wonder something though…" I began. Solomon looked to me, "What is it?" I fiddle with a fingers a bit before hesitantly going on, "What would happen if duel monsters didn't exist?" He looked baffled at me. "What brought this up?" I shook my head. "To tell you the truth I've been having a feeling like everything on this earth, everything in this galaxy is going to be...gone. Disintegrated, wiped out, I only started to have this feeling after I first saw the cards." I admit; the feeling of telling someone became stronger. Solomon shook his head, "I don't think any of that is going to happen."

The feeling only became more uneasy. I stare at the cards, "But it feels like the cards are warning me. I feel like they're yelling to be careful. I don't know what to be careful for.." In the back ground I hear Yugi's door open and his footsteps down. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked at t Solomon and I. I walk over to Yugi, "Yugi have you felt anything from the cards like a warning?" Yugi furrowed his brows in confusion. "No, why?" I looked to Solomon then back to Yugi. "I haven't told you this but ever since I first saw your duel monsters cards. I've been having an odd feeling like they're calling to me. To warn me about something but I don't know what it is." I blabber. "Uh, I think Yami is going to be better at helping you with this." With that he summoned the pharaoh. A deeper voice spoke, "Now you were saying. The cards were calling to you, as in a warning?" Yami asked gesturing to a display of cards. I nodded. "But how did you even sense that?" I looked at a corner. "I don't know. For some reason I just could feel something, like a gut feeling I guess. Though…" I look back to Yami and the duel cards. "I don't know what it has to do with the cards. Back when I was with my other friends in their world I did have a bad feeling that something would come get them. I ignored but something did come after them." I say regretfully. "It's alright. I'll have Yugi call his friends. We'll all think of something to help." I give a weak smile, "Thanks pharaoh, you too Yugi." Yami smiled as Yugi returned. "I'll call them right away." Yugi said as he disappeared to the living room above.

~1 hour later~

The gang ran through the entrance doors. "Yugi, Orah what happened?!" Joey shouted sounding unsure and afraid. "Okay you need to calm down a bit. I'll tell you." I say calmly as every takes a seat in the living room upstairs. "From what I know an event will take place soon here in Domino city. It's an outcome that will rule whether this planet lives on or dies." Joey, Tea, and Tristan all back away. "Wait so what's going to happen to you?! Are you going to help?" Tristan thundered almost falling back with Joey on the tipped chairs. "I'll do my best to help but-" The fierce rumble shook us all to the floor. "W-What was that?!" Tea exclaimed. I stood up while everyone tried to do the same. "Remember how I told you guys that I defeated the man who recreated me as I am now?" "Y-yeah." Joey stuttered. I look furiously at the window. "It appears that I was wrong. That coward doesn't do anything but run from danger." I growled. In the background I hear everyone gulp. "Wait, where's grandpa?!" Yugi shouted as the shaking of the earth grew stronger. "Don't worry he is safe." I assured. "But how?!" Yugi cried back. I summon my weapons getting into a stance. "Trust me Yugi. I've already put a barrier around him earlier; he won't be able to move far from the spot his is on now. But it's better than being killed." I answer. Immediately after I've finished speaking all of the windows shattered.

"I'm returned, Haro." That awful growling voice is one that I'd never mistake it with.

* * *

Yeah, so I made that horrible monster-guy thing come back. It isn't the first time though. I hope you guy like this chapter, please give reviews. It inspires me to keep writing like all of you others. till next time. Happy Halloween! (yay I got to say it)


End file.
